Summer Lovin'
by megandee
Summary: What happens when a normal teenager girl, Megan, bumps into Harry Styles? / None are famous.
1. How We Met

**Hi this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it!**

Megan POV

It was a beautiful summer day. I made my way to our apartment after buying some groceries for an overnight party with my friends later.

I checked my phone it was a text message from Sam.

_Megan! (: Cheryl and Ariana are already here we're waiting for u hurry!_

I guess you could say that we lived together in an apartment. We planned to have an overnight party because school just ended!

I quickly replied to Sam

_I'll be there in a sec, just bought some food x! (:_

I decided to buy a drink from Starbucks. I walked out and accidentally bumped into a guy. Good thing I didn't spill my drink, which would've been embarrassing.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"Sure it's okay." He smiled. He had amazing green eyes and perfect teeth and his hair had curls.

Harry POV

I went to Starbucks to buy some frappe when I bumped into a girl. She had brown eyes and brown wavy hair. I couldn't help but observe her. She's beautiful.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said.

"Sure it's okay." I told her.

She looked like she was in a hurry. She briskly walked and looked like having a hard time since she was carrying a lot of grocery bags.

I ran after her.

"Do you want some help" I said and grinned.

"Sure these bags are quite heavy" She giggled.

I took some bags from her. Wew they were pretty heavy.

"Why do have so many bags? Looks like someone's hungry" I joked.

"Hahahaha I'm actually going to have an overnight party with my friends later"

"Seems fun eh. I'm Harry" I smiled.

"Hey! I'm Megan." Wow she had a nice name.

After minutes of walking and talking, we entered a building. She lived in an apartment with her friends.

Megan POV

"This is where I live it's an apartment. Well, I have to go now. My friends are waiting for me hahaha."

"Sure. Can we uhm exchange numbers?"

"I'd love to!"

We quickly exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes.

The girls were watching a movie.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked me.

"Sorry girls. I met this boy on my way" I smirked.

"What? SPILL!" Cheryl pulled me to the couch.

"Okay so I bought a drink from Starbucks..." I told them how Harry and I met.

"Omg Megan! You finally met a boy!" Ariana squealed.

My phone rang. Wow a text from Harry.

'_Hey Megan! It was really nice meeting you! X'_

I quickly replied.

'_Oh hey Harry! Yeah, it was nice meeting you too! (: xx'_

'_Do you want to go for lunch tomorrow? (: You can bring some friends xx'_

'_Sure! I'd love to bring some friends if you also bring some friends haha ;;) x'_

It was going to be awkward if he ate lunch with four other girls.

'_Okay we'll see you tomorrow! Be ready around 11.'_

"GIRLS! COME HERE" I screamed.

"WHAT!" They told me.

"Harry invited me for lunch tomorrow and said I could bring some friends!" I was definitely excited.

"OH MY GOSH MEGAN! YES WE'D LOVE TO." Cheryl almost screamed.

"And he said he'll bring some friends with him" I winked.

We spent the night watching movies then a pillow fight. I'm really happy to have friends like them. We fell asleep around 1AM.

I woke up at 9 AM the next day; I woke the other girls up. We were stoked! We'll be meeting the boys today. I cooked pancakes and bacon for breakfast.

'_Hey love! Can't wait to see you later xx'_

'_Me too! Ttyl we'll prepare now xox'_

Harry POV

I was really happy I met Megan. I quickly made my way to our flat. I texted Megan and asked if they wanted to grab some lunch tomorrow.

"Boys. Wanna eat lunch with me tomorrow?" I asked them. They were busy playing Fifa while Liam was talking to Danielle on the phone, her girlfriend.

"Of course! I love food" Niall answered me.

"Hey Hazza you met a girl, didn't you" Louis said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes I did and she'll be bringing her friends along. So do you want to come?" I asked once again

"She'll be bringing her friends? Well we're in!" Zayn quickly answered. Louis and I laughed.

I can't wait for tomorrow!

Megan POV

It took the girls forever to prepare for lunch!

Ariana was wearing a pink, vintage polka dot strapless dress with a black belt. She wore black pumps. She had her red hair up in a messy bun.

Sam was wearing a blue sleeveless blouse tucked in black shorts with brown wedges. Her long, brown hair was in a high ponytail.

Cheryl was wearing a yellow loose blouse tucked in a denim shorts. She wore black gladiators. Her blonde hair was down and flowing.

I was wearing a chiffon rainbow hem dress with white wedges. I braided my hair last night so it was kind of curly.

We were finally ready then Harry texted me.

'_Hey love xx Are you girls already prepared? We're on our way! (: See you soon'_

'_Yes! We just finished preparing (: Can't wait to see you guys xx'_

After a couple of minutes Harry texted me again.

'_Hi Megan we're already here. We're waiting for you xx'_

'_Finally! Haha okay wait for us :*'_

We made our way to the first floor and saw 5 guys waiting for us. I can't wait to meet all of them!

**You can see the girls look here: **kimhere (.) polyvore (.) com

**So guys that was the first chapter! What do you think? Do I have to improve on something haha.**

**You might be familiar with some names but I don't own them! Just the characters I made.**

**What do you think will happen? Please leave reviews! If I at least get 3 then I'll continue with this fanfic. Thank you!**


	2. Overnight

**Hi again! On to chapter 2**

Megan POV

The boys had rented a limousine. I sat beside Harry and the other girls were getting a bit comfy with the other boys

"You look beautiful Megan" Harry said.

"Thank you and you look handsome." Then I winked and giggled.

"So where are we going for lunch?"

"We're going to Nando's" Hmm I haven't heard of Nando's before.

I smiled at Harry and looked around the limo. Sam was talking to Louis, they looked cute together. Cheryl was talking to Zayn and they were both laughing. Ariana was joking with Niall and Liam. Looks like we're all having fun.

I pulled out my Blackberry and started tweeting.

'_Lunch__ at Nando's! This is going to be fun (:' _

_"_So you have Twitter?" Harry looked over at my phone. "What's your username?"

I told him my username and exchanged a few tweets.

**MeganDee **Lunch at Nando's! This is going to be fun (:

**Harry_Styles MeganDee **Of course it's going to be fun ;) Cause youre with us

**MeganDee ****Harry_Styles **Whatever Harry haha.

After a 30 minute ride, we arrived at Nando's

"Ladies first"

"Why thank you" I giggled.

We spent lunch time laughing and stealing food on other peoples' plates. We stayed at Nando's for 2 hours it was a lot of fun.

"So do you guys want to go to our flat?" Niall asked us.

"Sure sounds fun!" We all agreed.

The guys flat was... let's say it wasn't that clean. We watched tons of movies and I was beside Harry.

"I'm hungry." I whispered to Harry.

"There's a shop near here. Want to buy some food?" Harry suggested.

"Sure, that'd be great."

We walked to the shop and it was quite cold for a summer night. He placed his arm around me and pulled me close. I looked up to him and saw his beautiful eyes.

We arrived at the shop and bought food for us the others. We made our way back to the flat and it was silent. It wasn't the 'awkward silence' I liked this type of silence. I held his hand and looked into his green eyes. He grinned and he had amazing eyes. I like Harry.

When we arrived at the flat, we made some food. Harry made chocolate fondue and I cooked some Chinese food. We gave food to the guys and went back to the kitchen to make popcorn.

We had to wait for it so I sat down on the counter and Harry sat beside me.

"You look really beautiful." I couldn't help but blush. I don't know but I was crushing on Harry and we just met yesterday. I stared into his green eyes and didn't realize that we were getting closer and closer then suddenly popcorn started popping everywhere.

Harry and I laughed.

"We have some cleaning to do!" Harry and I cleaned up the mess.

I was on my out when Harry held my arm.

"We're not done yet." then he kissed me. I felt fireworks erupting inside me. There were butterflies in my stomach. This moment was perfect. I placed my arms on his neck while his hands were on my waist. I pulled away because I heard laughter from the guys outside.

I giggled and smiled. We went back to the living room where everyone was watching Mean Girls. Louis looked at Harry and winked.

We were halfway in the movie when Louis started screaming.

"AHHHHH GUYS I'm getting sleepy why don't we play a game" He looked to Sam and winked.

"Sure! Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Sam suggested.

Everyone was in the mood to play Truth or Dare.

Well most of us chose dare so I danced for Harry. Sam and Louis had seven minutes in heaven then when Zayn opened the door they were making out. Niall had to play in his boxers and Ariana had to chase me with a fork.

Liam was just in his room, talking to Danielle I guess.

It was getting late and we decided to go home.

"Aww could you please stay for the night?" Harry said with those puppy dog eyes.

"How could I resist you, okay I guess we'll stay for the night." All the other girls agreed.

Sam slept in Louis' room. Ariana slept in Niall's room and Cheryl slept in Zayn's room while I slept in Harry's room.

"I don't have pyjamas and I can't wear this to sleep" I giggled.

"Here, you can wear my shirt" He handed me his shirt and I changed.

"Lookin' pretty good eh?" Harry joked.

"Of course" I winked.

I climbed to his bed and lay there. Harry whispered something into my ear.  
"Thank you for this wonderful day love" Harry whispered, I could feel his breath in my ear. I kissed him goodnight and went to sleep right away because I was tired.

Harry POV

Megan kissed me goodnight and slept right away. I watched her sleep on my chest. She was really beautiful, her beautiful brown eyes always sparkled. The way she giggled and smiled. I just met her yesterday and I already like her.

**So that was chapter 2! Did you guys like it? Sorry if things were kinda rushed in this chapter. ): Please leave reviews! Ideas, suggestions or some things that I should improve! **

**Thank you and watch out for chapter 3 ;) I'll be posting it soon.**

**Megan xx**


End file.
